Quoth The Raven
by Thrashin
Summary: Raven is Injured in a fire. She is rescued by a mysterious Stranger. Who is he? Can he be trusted? (Includes OC) Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is my first fan fic with my oc character so I hope you enjoy :) **_

_**Please send me Reviews I really wanna hear what you think.**_

** Chapter 1**

Raven sat in her room as usual. The Common Room was getting to noisy for her to concentrate on her book. Her room was her sanctuary a safe haven from the chaos that are her teammates, but mostly Beast Boy. Usually what ever lighting there was came from outside but today the threat of a storm loomed over the city and their small island. Her lamp gave a eerier glow across the dark corners of her room even though it was merely a florescent lamp. Her usual lamp emitted a even stranger red almost otherworldly glow but it hurt her eyes to try to read by it. She knew, given the opportunity she could immerse her self in her novels for hours on end. Not that ever lasted for long. She found just as she was getting to the climax of the story the alarm sounds, like right now. Raven sighed and set her book down as she heard her teammates storm passed her door. "Raven, Come on we gotta go" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg's Heavy Foot steps Thundered passed. "Coming" She mumbled pointlessly as Beast Boy had already rounded the corner. The Titans sped to the city in the T-car with Robin leading on his R-cycle.

The Team came to a bio-waste and chemical plant to find Plasmus drinking down several barrels of the waste. "I don' t know whats more disgusting Plasmus, the way you look or what you eat" Robin commented. Plasmus gave a loud shriek in retaliation.

"Titans GO" Robin shouted as the titans charged. Dark energy wrapped around the barrel Plasmus was getting ready to throw. It floated up the slammed itself down on to Plasmus before flying across the room. Cyborg opened fire with his sonic cannon, the blast ripped right through the giant goo monster and hit the support beams of a large vat that tipped over with a long groan of the metal. "oops" Cyborg said. Raven caught the vat before it fell on Beast boy who was pulling purple muck out of his hair as a result of a failed attack. When Beast Boy saw the vat coming at him he gave a startled shriek as he jumped out of the way. "Pay attention" Raven growled as the large vat tipped to the side spilling out the waste. "I can't help it" Beast boy said climbing to his feet"this stuff won't come out"Robin threw three exploding disc's at Plasmus while Starfire fired her starbolts. Two hit their mark, embedding themselves in to Plasmus before exploding sending purple gunk flying in all directions, while the third disc skimmed past his side and hit a barrel of waste. Which unknown to the titans was highly flammable. The barrel exploded sending flaming wasted everywhere which caused the entire plant to erupted in flames in moments. "Everyone out" Robin shouted as he coughed from the smoke that was quickly filling the air. Another series of explosions follwed the titans as they fled. One explosion Knocked a cross walk loose causing it to fall on Raven. She landed in a crumpled heap with the heavy debris on top of her. She tried to move but the pain in her body and the weight of the rubble was to much. The smoke stung her lungs and eyes. Her head throbbed as tried to concentrate on her power. "Robin"Raven whimpered hoarsely as she was not able to shout.

"Cyborg?, Starfire?" after a moment's pause. "Beast Boy?"

"Where's Raven?" Robin wheezed as the titans stood outside the burning building. Robin was bent over with his hands on his knees. Beast Boy lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. All were covers in ash and a few burns."I think she's still in there" Cyborg said as he patted Starfire's back while she coughed. Robin rushed back toward the plant "Robin wait" Cyborg shouted. Just wait here Robin ordered. "Dammit" Cyborg cursed as he looked toward the on coming fire trucks.

It seems her meager calls were answeredd. Raven hear foot steps coming toward her through the roaring fire. Despite her blurred vision she could make out a pair of black boots in front of her. Then in increasing weight that was crushing her was suddenly lifted. Raven felt a pair of long power full arms lift her aching body. She whimpered slightly "Shhh" someone cooed. Raven was powerless to stop who ever it was as she suddenly felt herself rise up from the fire through the cloud of smoke and in to the night sky. Maybe she was hallucinating but did her savior have wings? Just before she passed out she swore she saw huge black wing flapping and some one calling her name.

Robin burst back through the smoke and flames. "RAVEN" he yelled. "RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU?". Robin though he heard a reply. He followed the muffled sound passing what remained of Plasmus. "RAVEN". Then he saw her laying under a pile of rubble, it seems a cross walk had fallen on her. But as be climbed over the flaming remains of another fallen cross walk he saw a figure appear beside her. Robin was in disbelief. The figure (it appeared to be a man) was tall, dressed in black, but most incredible of all he man had unfolded huge black wings. He bend down and in one sweeping motion of his hand the rubble flew off Raven. Then he slowly picked her up in his long arms and held her gently cradling her like a baby. Then with a few power strokes of his unnatural wing he rose in the air disappearing into the smoke along with Raven. "NO" Robin screamed as he clamored over the rubble and rushed for the ascending man. "RAVEN!"

By the time Robin Reached the spot where they had been, both he and Raven were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans etc**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Raven woke on a small bed in a equally small room. A warm quilt covered her pale bandaged body. A body that seemed to ache with every breath. She sat up slowly, Partly from her sore bones and stinging burns and partly from caution. Her vision was still slightly blurred as she studied her surroundings. The walls held many jagged cracks and chips. One portion adjacent to her had a large hole in which various pipes and wires were exposed. A night sand stood beside the bed. On it sat a vase with a lone black rose inside it. Her cloak hung on a chair that sat by the far wall. The Navy blue fabric was scared with tares, ugly burn holes, and scorch marks.

Raven sat up tossing the quilt a side. She swung her legs over the side gasping slightly at the back of her bare legs touched the mattress's cold metal support bar. She stood up. Upon doing so she felt sharp pain coarse through her left leg. She shoved her fist in her mouth to stifle a whimper. She limped over to her cloak and wrapped it around herself. A familiar sense of comfort in a unfamiliar place.

Raven then walked slowly toward the doorway, pain coursed through her leg and up to her ribs with every step. She stopped when she heard movement coming from somewhere outside the room. If what ever it was out there was a threat she was in no condition to fight. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her power to heal herself, there was nothing. Her powers were not there, like they had abandoned her in her time of need. _'Injured, weak and powerless, this is not good'_ Raven thought as she propped herself against the door frame. She tried her power again. This time just to muster a ball of dark energy. Nothing. Raven felt like she wanted cry and scream as fear welled its way through her. She felt around her belt and in her cloak for her communicator. Not there or any where else in the room. _Of coarse_ she rolled her eyes. '_That would have been way to easy'_.

She could hear the pinging of various pots and pans from the other side of the door. Then a loud crash followed by a series of rather colorful swearing. This is her chance. While who ever it was out there was distracted. Raven opened the door wide enough to see a tall dark form in what looked to be a make-shift kitchenette. He was looking at the fallen cook ware with his hand hovering over them. The pots and pans that lay on the floor floated up and placed themselves on a small table by the almost as small stove. When he lifted the pots and pans Raven felt a odd tug at her very soul. She had a feeling that this man was the reason for her powerless state. _A leech _she thought._ 'He sucked my power out of me like a leech and my escape plan is out The window'_

"Why don't you come join me?" the man said turning to face her.

He wasn't a man after all. He looked about the same age as her, with pale skin and wild Black hair. But the thing that caught her attention was his eyes. All blue. Where white of his eyes should be was a light blue then the iris was a medium blue and the pupil was the darkest blue.

"It's not polite to stare" he said with a smile.

His voice was deep but smooth, like a melted dark chocolate. Raven hadn't realized she was staring she quickly turned her gaze to the vase of black roses on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I and why did you kidnap me?" she asked trying her best to not let her pain seep into her voice.

"My Name is Noir, this my home ,temporally, and i do not intend to keep you here against your will" he replied. "Merely till you are mended".

"Well, Noir. I appreciate you saving me and all but i feel pretty mended so can i go now, oh and have my powers back?" Raven asked trying to sound sarcastic and unafraid as she could given her state.

Noir seem to consider this as he poured food on to a plate from a frying pan. It looked like some sort of stir fry.

" You can show your appreciation by at least staying for something to eat you've been unconscious for three days, this being the fourth, I'm sure your hungry I know i would be. Of course I have a pretty high metabolism so I can't do more than a couple hours with out getting hungry, as for your powers its nothing personal but I must take caution, fore I had no way to know how you would react upon waking here" He looked at her again. "It appears I made the right call."

"Three days?" Raven asked. Noir nodded. "I need to contact my team they are probably worried sick. If they even noticed I'm gone" she mumbled the last part. Raven took a bold step out of the small room in to the slightly larger one. "Where is my communicator?" she asked.

Noir shrugged. " I didn't see any devices on you when i rescued you" he said. Raven watched him as he set out another plate with stir fry on it. She was trying to detect any sign of a lie since she couldn't use her empathy. He showed no indication of deceit in his expression or in his body language.

"Was there anyone else there?" she asked.

Noir answered her question with one of his own. "What do you mean?"

"The fire, was there anyone else there,I don't know, trying to save me, like some one from my team?" Raven asked crossing her arms as painful as it was to do so. She didn't let show on her face. She fought to keep her expression neutral.

"I saw no one else there" Noir said as he carried two plates to the small table.

Raven dropped her arms. "Are you sure?". She Refused to believe her teammates would abandon her. She searched him again for any form of treachery. She saw none as he sat.

"Please" he said gesturing to the empty chair across from him with the plate sitting on the table in front it.

Not seeing any other option and feeling a little disheartened Raven sat. She looked down at the stir fry. It the basic brown rice with a mixture of vegetables. Raven hugged herself as she asked "is there any thing to drink?"

The mini fridge door opened by itself and two orange soda's floated to the table and landed beside their plates then the fridge door slammed shut knocking of the box of cereal that was on top.

"Oops"Noir mumbled as she spooned the stir fry into his mouth.

Raven who had been watching said "You study magic don't you? other wise i wouldn't feel it when you use your powers"

"And I wouldn't be able to nullify yours" Noir said not noticing Raven hadn't touched her food

"How are you doing that by the way, my powers are not so easily suppressed yet you made them vanish" Raven said looking at Noir from across the table.

"I didn't make them vanish they are still there I just severed your access to them" Noir explained.

Raven found her self faintly impressed I would take a lot of power to do that as well. "How?" she asked.

Noir chuckled. It was a some what pleasing sound. "A magician never revels his secrets Raven". She made no outward reaction to the use of her name, even though she had never gave it.

"I'll make you a deal" Noir said looking up at her from his plate. "Eat all that you have there and I will let you have your powers back".

To sweeten the deal he added. "And I'll tell you how I did it"

Raven stared back at him. "All right". She picked up her spoon and began eating. She found it had gotten slightly cold and was quite spicy so he had to open her can of orange soda. They ate in silence. Raven mulling this stranger over in her head.

_He's dark and really attractive, but am i really trusting him to keep his word? after all with out my powers he could just keep me here, I would out up a fight of course but my hand to hand is only at a moderate level and with his powers in tact i doubt i would stand much of a chance. Well he did save me from the fire, but I'm in pain because i can't heal myself. And I don't know where I am or even what time it is since there are no windows or clocks to tell by. And what is with the roses?_

Then she started to wonder about the Titans.

* * *

The sun was setting as Robin rode his R-cycle through the emptying streets. Cyborg in the T-Car several blocks away while Starfire and Beast Boy were flying over head. Since Raven's communicator was left behind they had no way of tracking her so their search patterns are based on where the reports of a large winged creature show up. The speculations in the news papers and news feeds differ. Some say it is a giant black bird and others say the body is humanoid making this thing a angel type being. All Robin knew for sure is this thing who ever it is or what ever it is kidnapped one of his friends, and be damned if he didn't find her.

"Anything?" Robin asked through the com link in his helmet. "

"No" Cyborg replied sadly.

"Nor here" Starfire said. The sadness in her voice nearly Robin's heart out. He hated seeing so torn. All the more reason to get her back and bring this guy down.

Beast Boy didn't answer. He couldn't in his morph.

Which, was of a lime green Raven.

* * *

**Review. I can take it.**


End file.
